bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TuxedoKing/King Beetle's Origin
Let's just start by saying, THIS IS NOT OFFICIAL! This is also my first blog, so I hope you all can enjoy it. One fine day in the bamboo field, Tux decided to grind out a master badge for the bamboo field. About every 5 minutes, the two rhino beetles would respawn and Tux's bees would defeat them. After half an hour, Tux got his master badge and went happily up to the pineapple patch to grind a master badge on that. Meanwhile, the rhino beetles were in their homes, waiting for the next innocent soul to attack. Nighttime came upon them soon and one of the Dawn the Rhino Beetle said: "Are we going to let these players keep attacking us?". "Uh, the code says we have to, so yeah, pretty much." said one of the rhino beetles. They were startled when the vicious bee noise played from the spider field. "Vicious bee can summon in six different fields, our army only summons in four!" said Dawn "And vicious bee is much stronger than us!". "So?" said a rhino beetle "It's not like we can hack the code.". Then, Dawn got an idea. A sick, twisted idea. He was going to hack the code. The next morning came as usual, with the rhino beetles spawning every 5 minutes for each player, then always being defeated. Meanwhile, Dawn was bragging to all the other rhino beetles how he was going to be a boss. "I'm thinking of being named King Beetle, and only spawning every 24 hours!" said Dawn to almost every other rhino beetle. "Where are you going to spawn?" asked one of the rhino beetles. Dawn thought for a moment. "You see that space in between the two blue flowers near the Blue HQ? I'm going to make an arena under the clover field, and that's going to be the entrance" said Dawn proudly "I'm going to have to go at night and be very secretive.". Nighttime came upon the beetles like it always did. Dawn put on his costume and started to pull apart the code. "Nice outfit!" said one of the rhino beetles. Dawn kept pulling and pulling the code until he had done it. There was now an arena under the clover field. He sneakily went out of the bamboo field and into his arena. His new title was Beetle Lv. 7 and he had 2,500 health. Dawn had done it. He had also remixed his own music that he called 'Crawlers' for his arena. Soon, some player saw the suspicious-looking area and went through it to find King Beetle. He told everyone and then he was a popular and rewarding mob. King Beetle (aka Dawn) was happy now. Onett decided to keep King Beetle there, it made people happier, it was a boss, and it was a really rewarding boss. Panda bear found out about King Beetle and started to put it on his harder quests. Onett decided to add an amulet that has a slim possibility of dropping from King Beetle as well. If it weren't for Dawn, King Beetle would've never existed. The end. Category:Blog posts